Death the kid's twin sister
by KimTheWriter4real
Summary: She is hell's princess a true badass and has a wolf as a weapon read this to find out more
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER JUST MY OC PS I have more than one

Kimmberly death (death the kids twin sister)

 **what she looks like**

she has long black hair three white lines on her right side of her hair. She wears a black shirt with a black leather jacket black pants

co co Kimmberly's wolf/weapon

 **What she looks like**

she's a wolf that has a human from.

Bella Kimmberly's 2nd weapon

she has long blonde hair wears a blue shirt with short white shorts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Kimmberly/Kim P.O.V.

"Kim Kim Kim" Bella said shaking Kim "what!" Kim yelled madly."come on the demon swordman is moving." Alright, come on co co." As the three chased the demon sword it seemed to be lurking behind a group of kids it tried to attack the two kids in the back one with blue hair the other with black."co co Bella twin daggers now" Kim countered attacked the demon swordman's attack before he could make a move Kim kicked him behind his neck making the demon swordsman Pass out. When she turn to the group of kids her hood fell off reveling her 3 white lines on her hair Co co and Bella changed back into their human forms. Everyone gasped except black star because he was saying how alsome he is. Kid steped forward "hi, I'm kid this is Liz and patty my weapons" "hiya" Kim replyed "Hi I'm Kim this is bella and that's Co co they're my weapons" every one look at Co co. "The blonde haired girl said "H..how can a animal be a weapon" "umm...well she is half wolf and half human" Co co transferred to a girl with long brown hair and eyes pure blue with wolf ears and a tail. "Yeah" Co co said nervously."when Co co is in her human from we call her by her middle name ally" said Bella. After everyone calmed down about Ally it started to rain "hey lets go into that cave" everyone followed Kim. While black star was saying how great he is kid came over and asked who her dad was "I don't really remember him but I do remember a man in all black but I got lost in the woods when I was 2"Kim frowned at the memory. For the first time Kim noticed kid's line on his head "Hey do you have parents "yeah I got a dad he is actually lord death" "wow I guess having lord death as your dad seems cool" kid chuckled "Hey you sould attend DWMA."kid didn't know why but he really hoped he would get the chance to know her better. " I won't make any promises but I'll give it a try for Co co, Bella and me.

The end

till next time will Kim join DWMA


	3. Chapter 3

In the moring

Kim woke up seeing everyone was asleep she decided to wake up Bella and Co co "hey what was that for I had a good dream" Bella said angerly. Well come on let's wake up the others Kim woke up kid first and asked "hey we're you guys lost?" "Yeah we were heading to death city"kid said "well death city is west not east, I can take you"Kim replied. "Thank you" kid said happily when everyone woke up they started heading west toward death city.

 **At death city**

When we reached the DWMA black star chanllged me to a fight "well prepare to lose" Kim replied with a grin. "Co co Bella" they turned in to dueled swords. Kim closed her eyes and focuses on black stars wave length then attacked knowing black stars next move. Hitting him right in the stomach. Black star coughed up blood "I just was going easy" black star said trying to sound cool. Again he charged only to be hit again behind the neck, Passing out. After that a man in stitches came up to Kim " who are you?" The stitch man said I think I'll call him stichy "I'm Kim hell's princess" "I heard of hell's princess but only in rumors but I never thought it was true."stichy said kid came up confused "hells princess?" "Yeah well for 4 years I have been saving villages from attacks and demon swordsmen and that's when someone called me hell's princess"Kim explained quickly."well since we're here lets go to the death room."

 **At the death room**

Kimmberly's P.O.V.

"Hi hello how you doing" A creepy dude said with a mask. "Dad can Kim enroll to DWMA?" "Kim what is your full name."lord death said "My name is Kimmberly...I don't know my last or middle name." I said with a sad look. "Kimmberly..how old are you"14 and 5 months." "What do you know of you parents" " not much but I do remember a man dressed in black and gold eyes" "may I ask what happened" well I was two and went for a walk in the woods and got lost and I never saw them again." I was trying to hold in the tears but a few came over and hugged me tight some reason it felt like a brothers hug it helped. Then I saw lord death take his mask off and I saw his smile he came over and hugged me and kid and said "don't cry Kimmberly because we are you family" when we stopped hugging me and kid were confused "family?" "Yes kimmbrly I'm your dad and kid is you twin brother" 1..2...3... WHAT me and kid yelled. "Then we got a good look at each other and saw our white lines.

Till next chapter Kimmberly's first day this is a very short chapter but the first 2 is now over I'll try to make them longer them if you want


	4. Chapter 4

Okay don't get mad but I'm writing another fan fic so check that out and I will probably give this 38 more chapters.

Kim's P.O.V.

Me, Co co, And Ally went to school on the way kid was waiting on me. "Kid what are you gonna tell your friends?" I asked "well Liz and pattie already know so now I just got to tell soul, black star and them." Kid said then kid asked" it looks like you and me have the same classes so we better get going." "Aww the Death twins look so cute together." Co co, Liz, Pattei, and Ally said. My face was red, I hate being called cute. When we got to the class room maka hit soul over the head with a book. So me and kid went over to them taking a seat. Kid whispered in my ears saying "you know the man with the screw in his head that was professor Stien." I heard a loud boom when Stichy van in on a chair faling head first Black star laughed his head off. When Stichy got up he said "we have three new students Kimmberly, Co co, and Ally." pointing in our direction. While he was taking apart a rabbit kid told the group that we were twins they finally looked at both of us together and soul said. "Yeah you two look a like." I guess he was trying to sound cool but to me he looked confused still. After class me and kid took a job to kill a demon sword so we went to dad."hi ya what you doing?" Dad said in a annoying voice. " dad do you stop with the vice?" I asked "aww why not" he said in his real voice "well the way you talk with the mask I fell like a little kid and I hate being treated like one." I said kinda feeling like people we're staring. "Dad can me and Kim take this job?" Kid asked excited. "After a demon sword well I would like to see how strong my kids are together" dad said. "Alright you can take the quest" me and kid walked to his house and he got his stuff when he was ready we left.

 **Time skip**

When we made it to where the demon sword was hiding he had a witch with him kid took the demon sword and I took the witch "huh is it the death twins coming for me and crona. Well prepare to die now." "Co co Ally twin demon swords. Are you ready witch?" I said confident. "Bring it on!" The witch said. 3..2...1.. Fight. Kim rushed in toward the middle when the witch used a vector plate Kim dogged to the left hitting her in the leg the witch kicked her aside "Kim try soul connect!" Ally said "Alright" (soul connect is a move where Kim Ally Co co came up with) "soul connect" Ally and co co changed to a double sided scye (the weapon soul and makka use) they hit the witch hard almost killed her until corns got in the way and passed out kid came over using death canon of the witch but the used vector plates pushing us away only escaping with her shelf. "Kid grab Crona so we came bring him back." I said uneasy.

 **Time skip again**

When we gave Crona to dad he said " oh your back with a dead kid?" "Dad he is not dead just passed out." I'd said we'll go get stein so he can bring him to a sucured location alright while on the way to Stein I passed out from using to much power. When I woke up I was in a room with red and black walls with a dresser and a mirror I turned to see kid asleep he kinda looks cute when he's asleep I guess I'll go back asleep too. When I woke up again it was morning so I started to get out the room until kid grabbed my hand asking if I was okay "kid I'm fine this always happens when I use "soul connect"." "What's soul connect?" Kid asked Co co came in the conversation explaining it. "soul connect is a move Kim, Ally and me can us to do a lot of damage or kill who is used on, it takes Kim's soul length and maxes it out so me and Ally upgrade the soul wave length and use it like death canon expect it is a lot more powerful." "Wow" kid said impressed

The End of this chapter next chapter is Fight with the black star gang


	5. Chapter 5

i want to let you guys know some thing bad has happen to me so I won't upload a lot of chapters I will try one for each story a day. Disclaimer I don't own soul eater just my OC.

Kim's P.O.V.

me and Kid went to school at 8 I thought it was 7 but he tricked me. When we got to DWMA Black Star and maka had there weapons. "Kim me Black⭐️Star and makka challenge you and kid to a fight. Even though I already beat reaper I want to know if I can beat you both with makka."Black star said "I accept the challenge." Me and kid said at the same time.

THE FIGHT

black star went after Kid makka took me. I saw black star use trap star I believe and kid used death cannon neither worked so they traded bultets I think or swords I don't know. Makka however kept charging I blocked "guys lets use Soul connect." I said. "Right!" They said agreeing. Soul and Makka said some thing like." Soul residence! Witch Hunter!" "Soul connect!" We yelled Bella and Co co turned into a double sided snyc we both charged she missed leaving an opening I hit her down with the back of the sync not hitting with Soul connect instead I give out my hand and say."Nice fight there but next time don't leave an opening." I smile and she takes my hand soul turn Bach into his human from with a smirk trying to look cool. But still looked normal soul and makka watch the fight I step in next to Kid. "So you took out Makka real quick." Kid said impress "yeah she let her guard down." I reply. "Hey Kid I will charge and you need to be behind me in shooting range and hit black star." I said. I charged and kid shoot him from behind when Black star tried to dogge the bulets in the air I hit him down and he passes out. Stichy was with makka watching the fight and dad was there too I could tell he was mad at us however but impressed. "When you were fighting Makka you said Soul connect. Right? Stichy asked. "Yeah, well when me, Co co, and Bella were traveling we were attacked by demon swordsmen we fought back almost dieing but then something awoke in side of us it was a move stronger than genie hunter..Soul Connect. After that we started training hard to master that move we only us it if we need to or just to get the fight over with but every time we use it I usually faint but I used a little amount of Soul Connect so I wouldn't. I said kinda hopeing that dad would be impressed. "Can anyone else us that move or only you." Stichy asked "well only us but if we used Soul residence with another person I guess they could use only half the power of what it can do." I said.

Till next time

what will happen well I tell you 3 words Soul x OC Or Makka x Soul you decide vote for what will happen it will be valintin's day on the next chapter. 😄


	6. Chapter 6

well no one voted really sad so it is a oc x soul! Makka gets You got to read

V-Day

Kim's P.O.V.

"Okay Kid so what's valitine day." I asked Kid "How do you not know what valitines day is?" Kid asked "well I only know a few holidays to be honest Co co and Bella thought me the holidays. So blame them." I said "hey it's not our fault we didn't tell you about v-day because we forgot...maybe." Bella said. Kid quickly explained what valitines day is to me. "Ohh...Now I see why you guys didn't tell me what v-day is." I said with a big grin. "Yeah, yeah" Co co said. Me, Bella, and Co co went to the woods to see how far we can push soul connect. "Bella Co co dul demon swords." I said "Soul connect!" We said all at once. My eyes turned red we almost took down the whole forest. Of course I passed out. When I woke up I was under a tree with Bella by my side."did I over do it?" I asked "yeah." She chuckled. Co co came over and hugged us "don't ever do that again." She said like a big sister we all laughed and went over to the park we had a race and Co co won since she was in wolf from. "Hey you cheated." Bella said she was always like the little sister. When we were all talking at the park Makka and soul came over to us. "Hey makka." I said "hey." Makka sat next to me and soul across from us Bella and Co co aguring about some thing. "So makka what do people do on v-day?" I asked."well some people hang out epithet the people they really like or with friends." She answered. Soul looked kinda red and he went saying some thing about helping Bella and Co co. "So Kim if I liked your brother would you umm...kinda help me?" She asked I studied her face than said "okay but first don't make it so obvious, I even guessed that." I said."Really thank you. Hey is there anyone you like?" She asked. "I don't really know." I said "and I pretty sure that Bella and Co co would kill the guy." I said and both laughed. "So makka how about a sleepover at you house with everyone." I said."if soul agrees maybe." She said "hey who do you think Soul likes?" I said with a big grin." That would be hard with his 'cool act' I can't tell." She said.

 **Time skip**

When me, kid and everyone arrived black star insisted in playing hide and seek out side with partners. So we diecided with that. Makka and kid. me and soul. Black star and Liz and patie. Bella and Co co and tusbiki. Black star and Liz and pattie were it. So me and soul ran in the same direction. "So soul where you want to hide?" I asked him. "Well since we are hiding together where would you suggest?" He asked "well how about those woods there is a spot where me and Bella and Co co used to go." I said we went deep into the woods. And soul took my hands and pulled me behind a tree. "Soul what are yo..." He put his hand over my mouth we were an inch from each other faces "hey I think I saw them over there." Black star said pattie was tralling behind him. When they were gone Soul took his hand from my mouth and we played would you rather. "Umm...would you rather date makka or Bella?" I asked soul "well if it had to be some one can it be some one else?" He said kinda blushing by now we hread Bella and them were caught. "I guess but it has to be me, makka, tubaski, Bella, Co co, kid or black star." I said." Well if it had to be some one I guess it would be you." He said. Now me and Soul were blushing. "So would you rather date me or black star?" He asked. "Ewww Black star he is out of the qution so I guess you." I said we were very quite so we dicdied to move while we were moving we saw kid and makka talking so we went it so some trees he almost fell while we were up and he almost end kissed started at the stars for a while.

 **Ha ha Kid's P.O.V.**

Me and makka were talking until we heard Co co and them were caught. So we decided to move and makka and I tripped and I landed on top of her we both blushed a bright red. When we fanily got off of each other and played truth or dare. "Kid truth or dare?" Makka asked. "Umm...Truth" I said. "Who would you date in the group?" She asked. "Umm...well if it had to be anyone I guess you because I can't date Kim and Bella I hardly know same with Co co and tusbaski well she's she's black star's." I said she went over to me and kissed me on the check and said in my ear "same here." At first I was surprised but happy so we talked more. Until pattie and Liz found us while we helped them looked for soul and Kim me and makka looked at each other time to time.

Kim P.O.V.

when we heard everyone looking for us we walked behind them and scared kid and makka they screamed like little girls a me and soul laughed our heads of makka Makkah chopped soul and tried to hit me but it missed soul was still giggling and kept pushing makka to mama chop him kid and Liz started at me Bella and Co co shot looks back at them me I was clam when we got back Liz said let's play truth or dare. We all agreed "alright Liz go first it was your idea." Makka said "alright pattie." Liz said "oh sis I got a good one Truth or dare?" She said excited. "Ummm dare." She said. "Okay sis I dare you to do candy man in a closet." Patties said."what pattie why?!" Liz said as she walked in the closet. And came out really pale "I swear I saw a lolls pop." She said "oh sis it wasn't that bad." Pattie said giggling. "Kid truth or dare?" Liz said "Dare!" Kid said fixing Bella's braids. "I dare you do make out with makka in a closet."Liz said "Liz why?!" Makka said. "Kid truned really red. But we managed kid and makka to get in the closet when there were done both were bright red. I giggled "alright Kim since you think it funny Truth Or Dare?" Kid said "Truth." I said Bella looked happy I didn't choose dare. "Alright..."BANG the windo broke and 3 witches are in front of us we try to fight but they were to strong we lost me Bella and Co co were the only ones awake so we tried soul connect but the 3rd witch hit us from be hind and we pass out.

Time Skip

When I woke up I was chained to a wall Bella and Co co were on the ground bleeding when one of the witches came in she stabbed a sword in my shoulder making blood go every where. I screamed from the pain but I eventually screamed till no sound came out. Another witch came in and took Bella and Co co. And I passed out from the pain

Bella's P.O.V.

When we were awake I saw Co co on the ground we were in some were in the desert. I headed toward death city with Co co on my back. When we made it I passed out and some lady came over with Stichy and I blacked out. Next time I woke up I was in a hospital with Co co at my side asleep so I decided to go back to sleep when I woke up Co co hugged me. When we walked out Kid looked at us and asked "where's Kim is she alright?!" Kid asked. "I'm sorry but when I woke up we were in the desert badly injured so I went to death city. But now we don't know anything but that she was captured by witches. And she was screaming I'm sorry." I started crying and Co co did too kid he came over and hugged us we all cried until kid was called by Stein.

this is so said I will upload tomorrow for sure I can't wait


	7. Chapter 7

okay it's toMorrow so chapter the last one was pretty long so i will stick to 1,000 words a chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater just my own characters. Oh and for this chapter I will switch to 4 P.O.V..

Kim's P.O.V.

When I woke up the 3 witches were starring at me. "We must let her go!" One witch said. "She is the goddess OKIMA's Daughter." Another said. "We are in big trouble is she finds out." The last witch said. "Okay but first let's put her some where far from here." Witch one said. The other witches agreed.

 **When I woke up**

I was in a forest it was beautiful trees every where flowers I never seen and a perfect view of the stars. I decided to sleep under a tree for the night and head west towards Death city. When I woke up I was starring into a wolfs eyes as blue as the sea. "Are you okay Lady Kim?" She asked. "Yeah just injured I'm fine. How do you know my name? I asked. "Well you smell like your mother." She said like that cleared up every thing. "Come on and follow me." She said. I followed that wolf to a lake. "Please go soak in the lake." She asked me. "Okay but it isn't posesine right?" I asked her she shook her head no. So I went and soaked like she said and my wounds were healing completely. "So she is the daughter of OKIMA." (OKIMA is a goddess from Japan and I used her name for the Goddess of elements and nature lord death's wife but when he found out that she was the goddess to witches as well he hunted her down and froced her into hiding.) When me wounds healed I got out and a women I white robes and gold lines on them looked at me with a big smile. For some reason I wasn't wet and I hugged her befor thinking. "Kim, my daughter I missed thee so much." (Thee means you) "mom?!" I asked her. "Yes I am your mom." She said (me right know passed out from to much cute ness that's gonna happen.) when I let go of her and she asked me to have a meal with her. I was happy to. "Mom how come you are her and not with dad?" I asked "well..."

Flash back

Long long ago when I met your farther on the battlefield to kill the akisen we fought side by side out fighting style together was unbelievable. So we decided to stay together after he created the school after a while I asked your dad on a date and he agreed. When we looked into each other's eyes you could see hearts. We had two kids I named you and you father named kid. It a group of demon swords attacked you and kid while we were on a picnic you and kid went into the woods with kid some demon sword men went after you when they left we went searching for you and kid we saw kid carefully hidden but you were no where. After we went home death said he would give me a minute to leave befor he would kill me. I left and went on a shearch for you until I heard years later about hell's princess I knew that was you I knew you were safe so I just left you to your life.

End of Flash Back

"wow!" I said. "When I get to Death city I'm going to talk to dad." I said. "But befor I leave why did the wolf say she must be her daughter?" I asked. "Well Im a goddess of elements water, earth, fire, wind." She said with a smile. "Mom can I come back every weekend or so to learn about these elements?" I asked with a smile. "Yes but don't let any one know." She said. With that I left to head to dad I still had a scar under my right eye witch didn't go away. while I was heading I though wait what will I tell kid and Bella and everyone. I took a breath okay first thing first I got to talk to dad.

 **Time skip**

When I got to the school Black star was fighting people and tobuski was watching. I walked by her with my hood up so I didn't get noticed while I headed to the death room I put my hood down and people whispered and stared at me. I still kept going till I was hugged to death by Bella and Co co. "Come on let go I'm okay I just need to talk to dad and if you see kid befor I do tell him I'm at the death room." I said. "How you get that scar below your eye?" Bella asked "well it's a long story I promise to tell you after I talk to dad." I said they nodded and I bumped into stein. But I kept moving he looked surprised and I have an important thing to talk about. When I got to dad he looked at me and gave me a hug "dad come on you didn't think I'll die that easy." I said smiling. "Well it was 3 witches and it has been 3 weeks." He said when he let go I asked "Dad can I hear the true story about Mom?" He looked surprised at the question. "Yeah..." He told me the same story mom told. "Dad I want to let you know I meet her in the forest." I said looking him in the eyes he took of his mask and he had 3 white lines across his head his smile went to a frown and understood what I meant. "We'll go tell the others that your here but not about you mother we will talk later." With that I left and headed to Stein's class and sat next Bella and Co co and told them every thing."you can't tell anyone." I said the agreed not to tell a soul or any one. When kid came in with Liz and Pattie he looked at Bella and Co co than me and sat right next to me and gave me a hug. "Kid let go befor you kill me." He let go and started crying. "Your back!" He said in my ear. "Ow! Kid..." Co co said "who's back..." Makka said then she saw me and rushed over this time she hugged me lightly and asked about my eye."well after the witches attack umm... Kidnap I got the scar." I said. Soul came over and tried acting cool and said "oh so your back guess that's cool." "Oh did some one miss me." I said smiling he got red and we just laughed at soul. Witch I guess made him made mad. We decided after school we would go to the park and have fun we raced and I so this time even though Co co was in wlolf from. Bella tripped and kid laughed I chased him down making him apologize when it was night. "Hey guys over here." Co co said at a hill when we got up there you could see lots of stars. Black star said "hey look over here and you see the biggest star" he pointed to himself we laughed.

Time skip

we all went to Death manor. And played and played pranks on Liz when every one went to sleep me and Soul were the only ones awake. "Can't sleep?" He asked "yeah." I answered. He came over closer and kissed my fore head."Yeah I did miss you" he said I smiled and he did to and I feel asleep looking into his eyes


End file.
